Apothecary
An apothecary is a Forsaken witch doctor. Apothecaries are a new sight on the battlefield, and unique to the Forsaken. Like acolytes, apothecaries are support soldiers, administering potions and alchemical brews to heal and strengthen their allies. The apothecaries are new to their role in war, and rarely takes a place in the front of battle. They are an extremely useful support soldier, however, carrying a variety of potions and alchemical brews with which to reinforce the lines and keep everyone in top shape. If pressed into battle, They imbibe a strengthening elixir and use their enchanted daggers. Their Healing domain is both useful to their living allies as well as their liberated undead brothers, and deadly against the Scourge.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 203 When people think of witch doctors, they usually don’t think of Forsaken. However, Forsaken are some of the most skilled alchemists on Azeroth, and while they don’t entreat voodoo spirits for help and don’t call their craft “mojo,” they still possess tricks to make their brews especially potent. These Forsaken call themselves apothecaries, and the greatest among them enter the ranks of the dark apothecaries.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 17 The iconic apothecary is a withered Forsaken standing in a laboratory. Beakers and cauldrons bubble and spew horrible vapors into the air. Strange, fleshy creatures mew and gurgle within black cages. The undead female smirks with supreme confidence as she uncorks a vial from one of her numerous pouches. List of Apothecaries Nearly all of the apothecaries are scattered across different worlds, all leading their own researches. Below you can find the locations of all known apothecaries. Grand Apothecary * Grand Apothecary Putress Alterac Mountains * Apothecary Staffron Lerent Arathi Highlands * Apothecary Jorell Ashenvale * Apothecary Falthis Barrens * Apothecary Helbrim Dragonblight * Doctor Sintar Malefious :* Apothecary Bressa :* Apothecary Rose :* Junior Apothecary Lawrence :* Apothecary Vicky Levine :* Junior Apothecary Schlemiel :* Apothecary Wormwick Duskwood * Apothecary Faustin Dustwallow Marsh * Apothecary Cylla Eversong Woods * Apothecary Thedra Ghostlands * Apothecary Enith * Apothecary Renzithen * Apothecary Venustus Hellfire Peninsula * Apothecary Albrech * Apothecary Antonivich * Apothecary Azethen * Apothecary Zelana Hillsbrad Foothills * Apothecary Lydon Howling Fjord * Chief Plaguebringer Harris :* Plaguebringer Tillinghast :* Apothecary Anastasia :* Apothecary Celestine :* Apothecary Dorne :* Apothecary Grick :* Apothecary Hanes :* Apothecary Lysander :* Apothecary Malthus :* Apothecary Ravien :* Apothecary Scyllis Orgrimmar * Apothecary Jezel Silithus * Apothecary Quinard Silverpine Forest * Apothecary Baxter, inside Shadowfang Keep during Love is in the Air event * Apothecary Berard * Apothecary Frye, inside Shadowfang Keep during Love is in the air event * Apothecary Hummel, inside Shadowfang Keep during Love is in the air event * Apothecary Renferrel Shadowmoon Valley * Chief Apothecary Hildagard Storm Peaks * Apothecary Maple Tirisfal Glades * Apothecary Dithers * Junior Apothecary Holland * Apothecary Johaan Thunder Bluff * Apothecary Zamah Undercity * Master Apothecary Faranell :* Apothecary Katrina :* Apothecary Keever :* Apothecary Lycanus :* Apothecary Vallia :* Apothecary Zinge Note 'Apothecary' is a suggested profession in the RPG. This is not the same thing as the Forsaken apothecary class. In lore any forsaken with the term apothecary would have the class. Anyone else would likely have the profession.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 384'' Other apothecaries Other non-forsaken apothecaries include and . References Category:Apothecaries Category:Horde Player's Guide Category:Racial iconic classes Category:Royal Apothecary Society Category:RPG professions Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game